


same

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: Confessions, Episode 112, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Panic, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Riddhima crosses the limits when it comes to saving Vansh from Kabir.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania
Kudos: 5





	same

When Riddhima came to the dreaded cliff, it was with a heart beating so fast she felt like she would collapse at any moment. The vision before her was something that she didn’t even want to see in her nightmares. Kabir was standing a few feet away from Vansh with his gun poised ready to shoot.

She looked around for any form of help and she didn’t find any. Mishra was laying on the ground, and Aangre was nowhere to be seen. Making her presence known didn’t seem like the best idea. What if she startled Kabir and the gun went off? She thought of calling the police but what would she even say to them? That one of their police officers was trying to kill her husband? How long would it take for her to convince them of the gravity of the situation? Or worse, how long would it even take for them to reach the cliff?

She continued to look around for anyone, _any_ _ thing _ that could help her. But save for some trees in the distance, a few isolated shrubs, and boulders, there was nothing.

A shot rang off, rooting Riddhima to her spot. With her rapidly beating heart, she frantically prayed Vansh was okay. She was never more happier than to see the smug smile on his face as she was just then. But he might not be lucky the second time. No, there won’t be a second time.

Riddhima glanced at a heavy rock that was laying a few meters away from her. Hardening her heart, she picked it up with both hands. Each step she took near them, she felt all coherent thought vanish from her mind. There was a frantic rush that was driving her every movement and a singular desire that she had to achieve at all cost: Vansh’s safety.

The boulder in her hand was brought down over Kabir’s head where it hit him with a squelch. Touching the back of his head, Kabir first fell to his knees, then face forward.

With that singular act, time completely froze. Her arms were lowered, and the boulder was removed from her hands and thrown off to a side. A hand was placed on her shoulder and she was gently shaken. She didn’t react. Her wide eyes were focused on Kabir’s prone body.

Another shake of her shoulders, and another command that came from far away. When again she didn’t react, she was turned around and her eyes were forced to register the body in front of her. There were hands on her cheeks and lips were moving, uttering words that she couldn’t quite hear.

She reached out and her hand rested on a chest. She heard a heartbeat but she wasn’t sure if it was her own or if it belonged to the person in front of her. She stepped forward, rested her head against the chest and patiently tried to hear the heartbeat again. She still couldn’t quite differentiate. For all she knew, the beating hearts could have been one and the same.

“Riddhima.”

Just like that, it was as if a fog was lifted. She raised her head and saw Vansh looking down at her.

“Vansh.”

Everything went into overdrive again. Her heart, her brain, the blood flowing through her veins - every single fiber of her being wanted to ensure just one thing: Vansh’s safety.

She took a single step away from him and ran her hands over him, frantically searching for any injuries.

“I’m fine.” Vansh held her wrists, stilling her. “Riddhima, look at me.” She lifted her eyes to meet him. “I’m fine.”

“Vansh.” She whispered, before hugging him again.

He returned the hug and Riddhima felt both unrest and ease. Her eyes traveled to Kabir’s still body and she panicked.

“Vansh, Kabir.” She was about to bend down to touch Kabir, but she was pulled back.

“I’ll take care of it.” Vansh tried to placate.

Still staring at Kabir, she told him, “Nahi Vansh. We need to check if he’s alive. Yeh, yeh mar nahi sakta. Mein, mein kissi khoon nahi kar sakti.” As that thought hit her, she looked towards Vansh and told him in a frenzied state. “Vansh, mein khooni nahi hoon. Mein kissi ka khoon nahi kar sakti. Isse zinda rehna hoga.”

“He will-”

“Mein maar na nahi chahti thi. But I didn’t know what to do. Yahan aur koi tha nahi, aur yeh gun, mujhe laga yeh tumhe maar de ga, Vansh woh goli, woh goli chali thi, mujhe laga isne tumhe, I swear, mera koi irada nahi tha yeh karne ka liye. Yeh, yeh mar nahi sakta.”

“Riddhima, please shant ho jao.” Vansh tried to calm her down. “Aao mere saath.”

“But Vansh, Kabir.” She looked over her shoulder to Kabir who was becoming further and further away from her.

“Tumne Kabir ko nahin dekha.” Vansh spoke to her firmly. “You were never here. Kabir ghar aaya. Mujhe arrest kiya and instead of taking me to the police station, he tried to kill me in an encounter. That’s all that you know.”

“But Vansh mein-”

“Mujhe zinda dekhna chahti ho?” He asked her sternly.

“Haan.” She frantically nodded her head, and squeezed his hand tightly. “Yeh kaisa sawal hai?”

“Then this is the truth Riddhima. Tum yahan kabhi thi nahi. Kabir ke saath kya hua, kisne kiya, tum kuch pata nahi.”

She gulped and looked down.

Vansh cupped her cheeks. “Say it Riddhima.”

“I wasn’t here.”

“Kabir ke saath kya hua?” When she didn’t answer, he asked again. “Riddhima, Kabir ke saath kya hua?”

“I-I don’t know.” She stammered.

“Good. Keep repeating it to yourself until this becomes your truth.” He told her.

Riddhima was about to speak when a car pulled up. She immediately clutched his sleeve. Vansh shielded her until the driver emerged from the car. It was Aangre. Vansh’s shoulders relaxed but Riddhima became even more agitated.

“Aangre, thank goodness you’re here.” Vansh spoke, stepping towards his long and loyal friend.

Taking a quick look around, Aangre asked, “What the heck happened?”

“Long story short, we have two bodies to take care of.” Vansh replied.

Riddhima paled at Vansh’s words. She glanced back at Kabir and Mishra. Were they both dead?

“What is she doing here?” Aangre asked, referring to Riddhima.

“She was never here.” Vansh spoke sternly.

Understanding his hidden implication, Aangre nodded. “She should leave from here right away. How did she get here?”

“Riddhima?” Vansh asked, turning around. Riddhima’s gaze was fixed on the two prone bodies. “Riddhima.” Vansh gently touched her.

“Huh?” She startled.

“How did you get here?” Vansh asked Aangre’s question.

“By car.” She replied.

He nodded. “Do you think you can drive back home?”

She hummed in agreement. It should be easy enough. She has done it so many times now. She looked back at Kabir. That however…

Vansh returned her attention back to him.

Gently bending down, he told her, “I want you to go home.”

“Tum bhi chalo.” She immediately responded.

“I can’t yet. I have to take care of this first.” Vansh told her.

“How long would it take? Mein, I’ll wait with you.”

“Riddhima, kaafi time lag jaye ga and there’s no need for you to be here. I promise, jitni jaldi ho sake mein aa jaonga. Filhaal tum ghar jao.”

Aangre walked past them to attend to the bodies while Vansh led Riddhima to her car. After ensuring she was properly secured with her seatbelt, he peered inside the window.

“Riddhima, you only have one mission right now - get home safe.” His words were firm but his hand against her cheek was gentle. Then in a much softer tone, he asked, “Can you do that for me? Can you get home safe?”

Wordlessly, she nodded. Vansh stepped away from the car, and Riddhima started the engine. She led the vehicle onto the paved road and watched Vansh grow small in her rear view mirror.

  


* * *

  


The first thing Riddhima did when she got home was lock herself in the bathroom. The shower was immediately turned on and she stood underneath the spray, letting herself be soaked to the bone.

She looked down at her shivering hands. They were supposed to be used to help save people’s lives, not take them. And whose life did she even endanger? A man who had taken an oath to protect the country? How could she have possibly done this?

She ran those same hands over her face as if that would give her some sort of clarity.

Where the hell did she even get the courage to commit such a cold act? It can’t just be Vansh alone. He didn’t tell her to attack Kabir. She did that all on her own. She was motivated by the idea of saving him though. But hadn’t she attacked the nurse to save Ragini? That decision was completely hers. But the ultimate goal was to save Vansh from becoming a criminal. To stop him from harming an innocent.

He wasn’t even hurting an innocent though! He had been protecting her. It was Riddhima who ended up hurting so many people. The nurse, Ragini, Kabir, they were all directly or indirectly hurt by her. She was the real criminal here, not Vansh.

Riddhima turned off the shower, and planted herself in the bathtub. Her knees brought up to her chest, she sat there shivering, and thinking about what the ideal punishment for her should be.

  


* * *

  


Riddhima jolted awake by a loud pounding on the door. It took her a few seconds for her to realize she was in the bathroom.

“Riddhima, darwaza kholo!” Vansh’s voice came through the door.

Her body aching from the uncomfortable position she had been in for the past few hours, Riddhima made herself stand up. She placed a hand on the wall until her legs didn’t shake.

“Riddhima!” Vansh’s voice boomed again.

Riddhima stepped out of the bathtub, and unlocked the door. Eyes shining with overwhelming concern and panic stared back at her. They looked her over from head to toe.

His arms on her shoulders, he asked in a breathy voice, “Tum teekh toh ho?”

She touched his arm, and looked him over as well. “Tum teekh ho?”

“Pehle tum batao. Are  you okay?” He repeated with more insistence.

“Haan, I’m fine. Ab tum bataoge ke nahi?”

“I’m fine.” Vansh replied.

“Aur Kabir?” She asked, afraid of his answer.

“I took care of him.” Vansh stated.

“What does that mean?” Riddhima’s voice shook. “Is he… did I…”

He held her head, and repeated his words from before. “Jab tum wahan thi hi nahi, toh kuch kaise kar sakti ho?”

“But is he…?” She was on the verge of tears.

“No, you didn’t kill anyone. Like I said, you can never do something like that.” Blinking, he touched around her face with the back of his hand. “Why are you so cold?” He looked down at her clothes. “Aur tumhare kapre, why are they so damp? Bemaar hona hai kya?” He scolded. “Chalo change karo.”

He led her out of the bathroom, and towards the cupboard. Pursing his lips, he rummaged for her clothes.

“Itni thand mein na jaane kitni der se baithi ho. Sardi lag sakti hai, pneumonia ho sakta hai. Tumhe apni fikar hai ke nahi?” Pulling out a random outfit, he walked back to her. “Yeh lo.” He offered the clothes but Riddhima didn’t take them.

Instead, with her eyes fixed on him, she took a step towards him.

“I almost killed someone for you.” Her words hung heavy in the silence of their room. “Jab mujhe lagta tha ki tumne Ragini ko maara, I used to hate you. Do you hate me?” Her eyes glistened.

Vansh shook his head. “If I hated you, I wouldn’t have saved you.”

Something clicked in Riddhima’s mind. A thought that yesterday she would have vehemently objected, but in that very moment knew for it to be a fact. “Mein tumhare liye kuch bhi kar sakti hoon Vansh. I love you.”

Letting her clothes drop to the floor, Vansh pulled her close by the waist. “Tumne sahi kaha tha Riddhima. Hum dono ek jaise hi hai.” He placed a hand against her cheek. “Jo hadhein tum paar karne ke liye tayar ho, mein tumhe kabhi karne nahi dunga. Aise halat kabhi ho gaye hi nahi jahan tumhe apne hi asoolo ke saath compromise karna pare.”

“Itni mohabbat?” She quietly asked.

Vansh shook his head. “Hadh se bhi zyaada.”

Riddhima stared at Vansh for a brief moment, before she leaned in for a kiss. Vansh dug his fingers into her waist and deepened the kiss. Her arms came to loop around his neck, and he led her towards the bed. Before she could fall back onto the mattress, Vansh slid his hands underneath her kurti to remove it. She sighed at the way his hot palms moved across her cold skin. His fingers didn’t waste too much time in removing her bra, or pulling her damp pants and underwear.

Riddhima scooted back against the mattress and watched Vansh as he undressed himself. He was moving achingly slow, and apart from building her desire for him, it also let the reality sink in for her. When Vansh joined her on the bed, he was as naked as her. For the first time they were baring every single part of themselves without any trepidation.

Riddhima gently pressed her fingers against his cheek and wondered if this night would have happened had she not struck Kabir. What would have happened had she not intervened and tried to save the love of her life?

Not even wanting to entertain such morbid thoughts, Riddhima leaned in for a kiss. He was here, living and breathing, and pulling her further into his arms. Every caress of his hand, every brush of his skin against hers sent minute shivers through her body. The way he removed every ounce of frigidity within her was more than enough to dispel any notions of him possibly being dead or coming close to it.

She traced her fingers over his chest, where his heart should be located. She stared at him for a moment before she leaned down to place a kiss there. She continued to plant kisses until taking in a sharp breath, Vansh lifted her head.

“Itni mohabbat?” He quietly asked, as if he still doubted the authenticity of her feelings.

Riddhima shook her head. “Hadh se bhi zyaada.”

Without wasting another moment, he leaned in to kiss her deeply.

Riddhima felt solace in the fact that they weren’t just about to have sex. Each kiss they shared was a celebration, and a display of gratitude for accepting each other for exactly who they were. Every strength and weakness, perfection and flaw was explored and cherished down to its very atom.

There still were some minute parts of them not quite believing that they were lucky enough to get this kind of affection. To remove that pesky little doubt is precisely why they spent the entire night becoming one over and over again. After all, it had taken them so long to achieve this kind of love in their lives. Why shouldn’t they get to bask in its glory.


End file.
